The Illusion of Paranormal Love
by Addictedtoyoursins
Summary: To sum up Damon and Bonnie, it would be Enemies. Bonnie hates vampires, Damon hates witches, simple as that. But when they start seeing a different side to one another, things go wrong, horribly wrong, along the lines of falling in Love.
1. Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett

_Author's Note: Um hi there, just warning readers that im not good at grammar and punctuation so if its bad i apologies. Its my first story so forgive me. Anyway hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Don't own the Vampire Diaries... wish i did though cause it would be all about BAMON. _

* * *

><p><strong>The Illusion of Paranormal Love:<strong>

Damon Salvator- The badass, selfish, sexy bastard of a vampire. Bonnie Bennett- The sweet, caring, selfless, stunning witch. Completely different yet so alike. They have a burning desire to kill each other, full of hate and anger. They despise one another, loathe each other but somehow they always seem to end up together, if they like it or not. Somehow they find themselves falling for one another. Damon Salvator and Bonnie Bennet, their self-explanatory.

_**Damon Salvatore.**_

_In the darkness there's always Damon Salvatore hiding somewhere..._

Damon Salvator is a name that no-one should like to hear, why that is? Lets just say you'll end up screaming his name...in pain. He was like no other. Selfish, yet oddly caring, well only to the people he loved e.g. Katherine and Elena. He was dangerous, yet beautiful. His eye as blue as ice, so piercing and bright. He wore a smirk as devilish as the devil himself and hair as dark as the midnight sky. He was a cold hearted vampire that lived to kill and killed to live. Damon Salvatore was….

Damon camouflaged with the night, only his pale skin and piercing blue eyes visible. He stood from a distance watching a petite, drunken, young girl stumble towards her car. He breathed in her scent as a gush of wind revealed a long luscious neck. He licked his lips and groaned to himself waiting for the perfect moment to attack. Luckily no one was around, so it would be easier to suck the living life out of her. She stumbled onto the floor and Damon rushed to her side helping her up.

The petite girl gasped at his beauty as he lifted her up off the ground.

"You alright there?" he asked while she nodded nervously in reply, grinning widely up at him.

"Want to tell me what a pretty little thing like you is doing out here alone?" he asked luring her in while playing with her red hair. She nibbled her lips nervously and answered,

"I was just at a party. I might be a little drunk." He could tell. She smelt like alcohol and a whole lot of cigarettes, not that he cared what she smelt like, her blood was the important part. She giggled to herself, twirling her hair-a sign of flirtation. He licked his lips and patted her hair away from her neck before saying.

"You know it's not a smart idea to be out here alone drunk... I mean there's a lot of bad people lurking round here."

"Well I guess I'm lucky to have you here to protect me." she battered her eyelashes at him pulling him closer. He smirked at how easy it was to find a dumb ass chick falling for is looks. Little did they know what he really was. He leaned forward tilting her chin up and listened to her heartbeat, _soon she wouldn't have one._

He grabbed hold of her thin waist and brushed his lips past hers. She gasped in return and ran her hand through his hair. He began kissing down her jaw all the way to her neck savouring every moment of it. And just before he dug his teeth into her neck he muttered, "Someone lurking like me."

The only sound that escalated through the night was the young girl's screams.

_In the darkness there's always Damon Salvatore hiding somewhere..._

**Bonnie Bennett.**

_I pray to you to keep us safe…_

Bonnie Bennett was your average teen…._ was. _Now Bonnie Bennett was anything but normal. She was a witch. She used to be the boring old, A grade student that hid behind her best friends, Caroline and Elena's, shadows. She used to live a life without any complications and worries, but now her whole life was about complication and worries. Her town had been invaded with vampires, all because of two gorgeous vampire brothers, Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Her best friend Caroline had been turned into a vampire, thanks to the bastard Damon.

Her other best friend Elena had a look a like vampire ancestor called Katherine, which both brothers were obsessed with. Not only that but now there were werewolves too, one of which was her friend Tyler Lockwood and Alaric was human, but was also a vampire hunter, so his was on the list of people with paranormal problems. The only normal people left really was Jeremy and Matt and Bonnie envied them. She couldn't help feel jealous of the problems they didn't have to worry about. Because now that she had magic she had to be dealing with everything that was life threatening. Like trying to kill the originals, Klaus to be exact.

Bonnie shivered at the thought of Klaus. He was everything she feared and she had to be thankful of her powers because without them she would be dead. She had to admit, it wasn't to bad being a witch. She liked the fact that her powers made her powerful, strong and safe and it helped harm any supernatural, sometimes even killed. So there Bonnie was looking through her Grimore trying to learn new spells. She had to be ready when Klaus come back. She had to be ready to kill.

Bonnie sighed as she shut her Grimore closed and leaned against her beds headboard. She couldn't help but feel scared. She really did hate everything that was happening. She hated the fact that a 17-year-old girl had to go though the unexpected in life. A 17-year-old Witch trying to kill the strongest vampires in the world, sounds stupid right?

Bonnie shut her eyes closed and suddenly found herself praying to her grams.

'_uh hi gram..._

_I uh miss you, a lot. Its been hard without you here. I mean trying to work out spells and stuff has been kinda difficult lately, since I don't know half the stuff im doing. I know your not here anymore but I need your help. I need you. _

_Please help us defeat Klaus and the others. Please protect elena, Alaric, Jeremy and matt, they are weaker then the rest of us. Protect caroline too. I know shes stronger but I cant lose her, even though I despise the fact that shes a vampire, shes still my bestfriend. Tyler as well his new to the whole wolf thing. Oh and Stefan too his my friend and his helped out a lot and plus elena would be devasted if anything happened to him, we all would. I guess I kinda have to say damon too. I still hate him for what he did to you…I do miss you so much grams…._

_He is helping us but punishing him for everything his done would be good._

_And um one last thing, it would be awesome if you helped out with the powers._

_Bye grams. I love you.'_

Bonnie then opened her eyes and couldn't help but feel a little relieved. She wiped the tear that had escaped from her eye and grabbed her bag and Grimore.

Something or someone was sending her towards the forest. It was time for her to practice her spells.

_I pray to you to keep us safe…_


	2. Magic

_Authors note: Hai there just wanting to let you know that my story doesnt follow up on everything thats happened in the show, for example, Damon hasnt tasted bonnie's blood yet. Hope you_ enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

_She radiated with magic in complete darkness._

Damon Salvatore was out hunting in the middle of the night when he saw something glowing from the corner of his eyes. The light was coming from the forest so he followed. He zipped past the trees with his vampire speed until he reached the bright colourful light. He watched, from behind a tree, a young girl dancing and mumbling things. The light was radiating, cascading and twirling round her. She was a witch.

He couldn't quite figure out who it was so he got a little closer breathing in the scent of her. Her blood smelt like roses and honey mixed together, strong but delicious. As he got closer and closer the smell of her blood became stronger and stronger. It was nothing he had ever experienced. No blood he had tasted smelt as good as this did. It only made him wonder who it was.

He licked his lips and stepped forward once more to suddenly break a twig and have the girl whip her head towards his direction. _Bonnie_. He watched her power fade away as she stepped towards his direction. She couldn't see him. He had to admit she looked beautiful. Dressed in a long white dress that clung to her body and her hair down full of luscious curls. Curls were his weakness.

"Hello?" she nervously called out. Damon didn't answer. Instead he hid behind a tree watching.

"Hello? Anyone there?" She called out once more before shaking her head and continuing her magic. Damon watched her prance and sing and mumble latin words causing fires and colour to burst out everyone. He was mesmerised. It was so not like Damon to be fascinated by something, especially Bonnie Bennett, the girl he hated. He would have killed her by now but since she was Elena's best friend he hadn't. He loved Elena to much to do something do hurtful but sometimes, sometimes he wanted to rip the nasty little witches' neck off.

But now, now he couldn't take his eyes off of her. It was like he was being pulled in by her magic. As if he was compelled by it and he was. Damon was walking towards her, revealing the mysterious watcher.

"Damon!" Bonnie yelled glaring darkly at him while stopping the magic around her. "I knew someone was watching me."

"What the? How did- How did you make me do that?" he stammered frowning at her in confusion. He was shocked; she had somehow made him reveal himself.

"I used my magic... kind of like compelling. What are you doing here anyway?" She replied turning away from him and grabbing hold of her bag and grimore. She really wasn't in the mood to talk to him but she wondered why he was watching her in the first place.

"I was hunting then I saw your light thingy." He answered moving to face her. She lifted her eyes and glared at him. "Some magic you got there. Dont. Ever. Use. That. Again." He warned returning the glare. She pushed past him and he grabbed hold of her wrist stopping her.

"Let go Damon." She ordered trying to pull her hand free. His grip tighted.

"I'm serious bonnie. I don't compel you so don't even think about trying to compel me or whatever it is you do." He hated the fact that someone was ordering him around. That was his job not the bennett witch's.

She gazed into his Ice blue eyes and he stared right back into her emerald ones. There was a moment of nothing but silence, just the both of them staring into one another's eyes waiting for the other to break. Nothing happened. Thick tension filled the air and Damon felt as if the world before him disappeared, as if there was only bonnie and him in the world with so much hatred, anger and something else between them.

"What's wrong Damon? Don't like getting your own taste of medicine." Bonnie smirked breaking the silence. Damon could tell she didn't like the silence between them, it made her uncomfortable. She raised an eyebrow up at him and he did the same in return.

"No Bonnie as a matter of fact I don't." Damon told her wrapping his fingers round her curls. _Damn you and your curls bonnie._ "Back off with the tricks okay?" Damon ordered as she pulled her hair away from his fingers.

"I can do whatever I want with my tricks Damon so why don't _you_ back off!" Bonnie spat back sending him an aneurism. Damon groaned in pain and fell to the floor. He gripped his head and began cursing at the witch.

He screamed out to her, telling her to stop. When bonnie felt as if she had hurt Damon enough she stopped.

"I warned you Damon." Bonnie whispered feeling blood drip from her nose. She wiped it quickly as Damon stood up. He glared at her and ran towards her getting ready to snap her neck. He hated her.

Bonnie cursed beneath her breathe when Damon gripped hold of her arm once more, tightening it every time she pulled it away. Damon dug his nails into her skin making sure she knew who she was messing with. She winced as blood drew from her skin.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie. Did I not warn you too?" Damon muttered licking his lips to show her his fangs. Bonnie gasped at the sharpness of his fangs and the veins around his blazing red eyes. He breathed in the scent of her blood and lifted up her arm to lick away the blood but instead got thrown against a tree by the one and only witch.

"Come near me again Damon and I WILL kill you." Bonnie threatened giving him one last glare before grabbing her stuff and storming off the other way. She hated him.

Damon fell to the ground and watched as Bonnie run off. _I hate you Bonnie Bennett. You will pay witch. You. Will. Pay._

_She radiated with magic in complete darkness._


	3. Stalker

_You haunt me, you watch me, you stalk me…._

It had been a whole week since the incident in the woods and from then on Bonnie always felt as if someone was watching her. That someone was clearly Damon Salvatore. She would feel someone's presence beside her when she was alone practicing her magic but only saw a black crow staring vividly at her. At night, while she slept, she always had the feeling that someone was watching her sleep. As if they were trying to trigger into her dreams and when they did, all she saw was the flash back from her and Damon in the woods. Even at school Bonnie felt like she was being stalked. She hated it. Hated knowing that she was terrified every time she was alone or sleeping.

So you could understand why she was outside the Salvatore's Boarding house. To tell Stefan about how Damon was stalking her, or whatever it was he was doing, and that to tell Damon to back off or else. She knew she was being stupid but Bonnie couldn't help but feel scared. So she turned off the ignition of her car and walked off towards the door. She turned back towards her car wondering if it was a bad idea. It was, but she needed Stefan to help her out, so she knocked at the door twice and prayed to god that it wouldn't be Damon who answered.

Thankfully Stefan was the one who answered.

Stefan smiled as he opened the door to find Bonnie standing there. He kinda knew it was her because he picked up her scent from a mile away but still it made him happy to see her. Their friendship had grew and he knew she trusted him just like he did with her.

"Bonnie! Come in. How are you?" Stefan grinned at her gesturing her to come in. Bonnie stayed put and nervously looked inside the house. _No sign of Damon so far._

"Bonnie is everything okay?" Stefan asked eyeing her worriedly. Bonnie stared up at her friend and nodded.

"Yeah everything's fine. Is Damon here?" Bonnie answered gazing at the windows of the boarding house wondering if he was watching her.

"Damon? No. No his not here. His gone hunting...why do you need to speak with him?" Stefan replied folding his arms against his chest leaning against the door frame.

"No. I wanted to speak to you actually...about Damon." Bonnie mumbled walking inside the house knowing that Damon wasn't going to pop out and snap her neck. Stefan raised his eyebrows at her wondering what Damon did this time. Bonnie and Damon just could not get along as much as Stefan and Elena liked them to.

Bonnie sat with Stefan and told him all about that night in the woods and how ever since then she felt as if she was being watched. Stefan told her that he wouldn't let Damon hurt her and she believed him. They sat talking for half an hour about Damon, Elena, school, her dad, his past, and everything else that they could talk about. Bonnie smiled at Stefan and was happy that he was her friend and was glad that she could trust him. Bonnie just couldn't figure out why he had a monster as a brother. Stefan and Damon were so different and Bonnie was actually glad that Elena had picked Stefan, because Stefan was nothing like his brother. Stefan actually cared. Damon was just a selfish Bastard and she hoped with all her heart that he would pay one day.

Later that night when Damon arrived home he found his brother sitting down on his seat sipping a glass of blood. This meant that Damon was in trouble and that he would have to listen to a boring old speech Stefan would give him. Right now Damon was tired and wasn't in the mood for a chat with his brother so he waved off him off and walked off towards his bedroom.

"Damon." Stefan called out standing from his brothers seat. He was going to talk to his brother about the Bonnie incident if he liked it or not.

"Stefan." Damon mocked back . "Can I please just go get some rest? I am not in the mood to listen to you give me an hour long speech."

"No Damon you can't. We need to talk. Now!" Stefan replied leaning against the wall raising his thick eyebrows up at his brother. Damon rolled his eyes and trotted down the stairs towards the direction of his brother.

"What is it now?"Damon mumbled not really caring but wanting to know anyway. He grabbed a glass and poured some scotch in it. If he was going to listen to Stefan's drabble he may as well be drunk.

"Bonnie." Stefan answered glancing at his brother as his eyebrows shot up at the mention of bonnie's name.

"Bonnie?" Damon repeated suddenly getting interested with the topic. He pulled off his leather jacket and leant against his chair eyeing his brother to continue.

"Yes Bonnie. Why are you following her around?"

"I'm not following around Bonnie. Why would I do that?"

"Maybe because of what happened in the woods." Damon felt his jaw tighten. _That little bitch. She never shut's up does she._

"Ahh she told you about that. How typical of the witch to come ask for Stefan's help. Plus I didn't even hurt her she was the one that threatened to kill me" Damon spat back glaring at his brother remembering the incident down at the woods.

"Yeah she did tell me and I'm not going to let you hurt her Damon. Leave. Her. Alone."

"Pssht, please if I was going to hurt her she would be dead by now."

"Damon I'm serious!"

"Im not fucking stalking the bitch!" Damon yelled back feeling his inside boil up. He was tired of the constant speeches and now that one was about the witch he hated, it pissed him off even more. "Oh and Stefan you tell me what to do one more time and bonnie won't be the only one I'm killing" Damon threatened before slamming his bedroom door shut.

The conversation was over. Now it was time for Damon to find the witch who caused all this shit.

_You haunt me, you watch me, you stalk me…._


	4. Dressed in Black and white

_**Dressed In white and black**_

_The beautiful man dressed in…._

"_Bonnie." _

"_Bonnie." _

_The little, young, caramel coloured girl raised her head to the sound of the beautiful voice that called out her name. She lifted her petite body up off the floor and followed the voice that guided her into a field that was covered with snow. Bonnie shivered in the cold, rubbing her arms up at down to keep herself warm. She giggled at the chattering of her teeth and called out, "Hello. Is anybody their?" _

"_Bonnie come. Follow my voice." The sound of the graceful voice ordered. Bonnie followed stepping through the cold white snow. _

_The young girl suddenly stopped in her tracks as her eyes met with her one and only grams. She looked beautiful, dressed in complete white just like the snow. She blended in. _

"_grams." Bonnie mumbled rubbing her eyes to see if she was truly there. _

"_Hi sweetheart." Sheila replied grabbing hold of her granddaughter's arms smiling down at her. Bonnie replied with a huge grin showing that she had lost some teeth. Grams chuckled and leant down to the little girl's height. _

"_Grams I've missed you." The little girl cried throwing herself into her grandmothers arms. She sniffled back her tears and sighed as her grandmother hugged her back. _

"_Bonnie darling listen to me very carefully." Sheila whispered pulling her granddaughter out of her arms. The little girl frowned in confusion tilting her head to the side. "Dont let darkness steal you away bonnie." Shiela ordered suddenly turning serious. Her granddaughter eyed her grandmother in confusion. " I..I don't understand grammie." She responded wiping away the tears that had formed in her eyes. _

"_Bonnie trust him, his the only one that can help." _

"_Grams I don't understand!" _

"_Don't let the darkness take you my love. Trust your powers, trust yourself and trust...him!" _

_Bonnie cried watching as her grandmother started to fade._

"_NOO! GRAMS! DONT LEAVE ME!" the little girl cried reaching for her grandmother. Sheila smiled down at her granddaughter once more before she completely faded. Faded into nothing but darkness._

_The little girl screamed as the field around turned black. She ran. Ran until she fell to the ground causing a cut on her knee. She sat sobbing until she felt a presence beside her. _

_The little girl fluttered her eyes open to reveal Damon Salvatore beside her dressed in white. _

"_You can trust me bonnie, come with me." He comforted grabbing hold of her hand lifting her up. She watched as the darkness ate up everything around her and the last thing she saw was the beautiful man dressed in white._

END OF DREAM

Bonnie suddenly woke from her dream, griping hold of her bed sheets. She exhaled as she wiped her sweaty forehead. She had just had a dream about her grams…. and Damon. Her grams had told her to trust him, to believe in him and stay strong. It didn't make sense. Grams hated Damon and definitely didn't trust him, so why was it in her dream, she was telling Bonnie to do the exact opposite.

Bonnie suddenly tensed as she heard knocking in her window. She couldn't see who it was because the curtains were covering it. No. She could tell it was Damon. She could feel the anger and hatred coming off of him.

_Stefan told him._

Bonnie lay still and pretended she was fast asleep. Damon though was not stupid. He could feel her racing heartbeat; he could hear her uneasy breathing.

"Bonnie open up! I'm not stupid I know you're awake." Damon called out tapping furiously at her window. Bonnie gulped nervously but stayed silent. She knew if she let him in he would probably snap again, yet again she could strike him first with a nice aneurism, right now though she was to tired and weak for a fight, especially since she just had a dream about the bloodsucker.

"BONNIE! I swear if you don't open up I'm going to smash your window in!" Damon yelled glaring at the caramel coloured girl through the gap of her curtains. He was going to storm in there and snap that pretty little neck of hers after drinking the living life out of her.

"ONE-TWO- BONNIE OPEN UP!"

Bonnie wanted to shush him but in was pointless since her father wasn't home so she groaned silently to herself and got up. She walked over to the window where Damon stood angrily muttering and cursing words she couldn't hear.

"WHAT!" Bonnie yelled opening the window and sending daggers at him.

_Stefan told me witch._

He glared in return pushing past her before saying,

"How dare you accuse me of stalking you? I have better things to do then stalk _you_. So before you go around making up a load of bullshit and having a cry about it to my brother get your fucking facts right!"

"Like what, stalking Elena since that's all you seem to be doing lately." Bonnie scoffed glaring as rolled his eyes in annoyance. "And Damon I know you've been watching me. I saw you the other night watching my house. So before you go around acusing me of lying, get _your_ facts right!" She repeated his last words and smirked at him knowing that she had caught him.

"That was just that one time witch. And what I do with Elena has_ NOTHING_ to do with _you. _Wait a minute is the fierce 'I'm better then everyone else' bonnie jealous? Are you jealous because your in the shadows of Elena and no one wants you?" Damon raised his eyebrows and eyed her as she shook her head in disgust. Damon smirked in response feeling her hatred and anger towards him. He felt the exact same way.

"Get the fuck over yourself Damon. Elena is my best friend and I'm only warning you off because she doesn't want to be another _Katherine_ Damon! I feel sorry for her you know. The poor girl had to deal with being stalked by some guy her whole life, no wonder why she turned into who she is now. Katherine never wanted you Damon just like how Elena doesn't want you now." Damon flinched when he heard _her _name. He felt his unbeating heart shatter into pieces. What she said hurt. It hurt because it was the truth.

Bonnie could tell that what she said hurt him. She could tell by the way he clenched his fist tighter and how his jaw locked and eyes grew dark. She wanted to take it all back, but he made her so angry and she hated him for everything he had done. She lost her grams because of him, lost everything that was normal in her life. So a few hurtful words shouldn't even compare to the things he did. He killed.

She took a step back and prepared herself for another fight, but nothing happened. Damon just stood there in complete silence and glared. Bonnie waited in the stillness of it all, waiting till he stricked, but nothing…. and then he smirked. It scared Bonnie a little more. Damon was not one to stand still and do nothing.

"You need to get out." Bonnie finally spoke up breaking the silence in the room, the tension was still there and Bonnie felt as if she could suffocate in it all. She watched nervously as Damon took a step forward and then another and then another. His opened his mouth to reveal his sharp fangs and she tensed in place. His fangs always made her scared, she would never admit that to him though.

Before Bonnie could react Her body was being pushed into a wall. Her back ached in pain from the impact and she could feel blood trickling from her head. She muttered a curse as Bonnie realised how close he really was. His hand was snaked around her neck, tightening, almost to the point she couldn't breath. She had to hold back the tears but her head and back was pounding in pain and his now black eyes were piercing through hers and it was terrifying.

"Leave Damon." She managed to mumble trying to push him away with her powers but she felt as if she was going to pass out.

Damon growled in anger in response and bonnie gazed into a tear that dropped from his eyes. She felt her heart break. Her heart broke for him.

"Damon….Im So-" She wanted to apologise but he cut her off by slamming a fist into the wall. She yelped in response.

"You talk about her one more time bonnie and I promise you that I will kill everyone you love just like I did with your grams."

And before Bonnie could reply Damon had been replaced with a gust of wind.

The beautiful man dressed in white was definitely not Damon.

Damon was more like the man dressed in death.

So why the hell was her grandmother telling her to trust him?

_The beautiful man dressed in…_


	5. The Three Princesses

**Chapter five: The favour for Elena.**

_The Three Musketeers,_

_The Three Princesses. _

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?" Bonnie exclaimed, mouth open in surprise, gaining her a few stares from the people around her in the grill.

"I want you to be Damon's date for the ball…. I _need _you to be his date." Elena pleaded smiling nervously at her friend. She new it was stupid to ask, knew that she would object straight away but she needed Bonnie there.

"What? Why? Cant Caroline be his date. You know I hate him." Bonnie complained shaking her head in answer. Elena had just asked her to be Damon's date for a ball that was tonight, which Bonnie didn't want to attend. Elena of course was going with Stefan so initially Bonnie had to go with Damon, which was stupid in the first place because he probably had a list of girls waiting to accompany him.

"HEY! No way am I going with him…. been there done that." Caroline stated gaining a look from Elena and rosen eyebrows from Bonnie. "Plus I'm going with Tyler." Caroline added smiling at the mention of her boyfriend's name.

"Still I'm not going. Sorry Elena but your on your own." Bonnie stated leaning back on her chair. She felt guilty for saying no, but it was_ Damon_, and him and her definitely didn't go well together, especially after the other night.

Elena sighed and asked once more, "Look Bonnie I know that you and Damon don't exactly like each others company-" "you can say that again." Bonnie muttered. "But I really need you to go and not just cause I need someone who I trust to be with Damon but because I need you bonnie, as my friend, as my witch." Elena finished eyeing her friend in a begging expression.

"Why do you need Bonnie as a witch? And why do you need someone who you trust to be with Damon?" Caroline asked raising her eyebrows at her friend.

_Why did Elena need someone she trusted with Damon? Was she scared that Damon would go off with another girl? Would Elena be jealous if he did? _Bonnie thought to herself reading Caroline's expression knowing that Caroline was thinking the same thing.

Elena looked back at her blonde friend knowing what she was getting at.

"I need Damon to be with someone I trust because Stefan and I think Katherine might be coming to the ball and_ Stefan_ doesn't want him to do something stupid and go after her. _That's _why I need Bonnie there because she's strong enough to keep him away from killing her. As much as I hate to say this but we need Katherine."

"Oh." Was all Caroline muttered nibbling on her lip feeling guilty. Elena gave her a small smile letting her know that she was forgiven

"Wait Katherine's going to be there?" Bonnie asked now leaning forward on her chair gazing at her friend. Elena nodded.

"Yeah which is why I need you there Bonnie." Elena answered taking a sip from her coffee. Bonnie groaned and rolled her eyes before saying,

"Fine ill be Damon's da- Ill accompany him." Bonnie sighed as her friend grabbed her in a hug thanking her. Bonnie hated it already and she wasn't even at the ball yet._ Great._

"Oh my God. Thankyou Bonnie. I love you so much, you're the best!" Elena grinned thanking her friend once more.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I love you too." Bonnie smiled in return.

"YAY! Now it's the three musketeers!" Caroline Squealed high fiving Elena.

"You guys have to come over to mine so we can get ready together." Caroline beamed in excitement and started planning with Elena what they would wear and everything else.

Bonnie blocked them out for a while and prayed to god that tonight wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would be.

**Later that night:**

Bonnie couldn't help but smile to herself at the way she looked as she twirled in her stunning violet coloured gown. It had a strapless tightly fitted bodice that hugged her breasts and curves nicely. Her hair was down in long, luscious curls and her eyes were covered with thick eyeliner and Smokey black eye shadow. It made her emerald coloured eyes glim in the light. Bonnie looked like a jaw dropping goddess. She couldn't help but thank Caroline for it; otherwise Bonnie would have been going in jeans and a tank.

"OH MY GOD!" She turned hearing Elena gasp. Elena's mouth dropped and Bonnie wore the same expression as she stared back at her friend. Elena wore a reddish, pink coloured, one shoulder gown that was filled with jewels. A Red diamond necklace hang from her neck. He hair up in a bun with pieces of curls falling out and wore red lipstick and mascara as makeup. She looked like a princess.

"WOW! Elena you look stunning." Bonnie stated the obvious walking around her friend gazing at her dress.

"So do you Miss Bennett." Elena grinned staring at her in awe. Bonnie returned the grin and hugged her friend in excitement.

"Thanks. But jeez that necklace is something else. " Bonnie eyed the necklace round elena's neck.

"Yeah I know right Stefan bought it for me. It has vervain in it just in case." Elena replied fiddling with the necklace.

"Bonnie, thankyou for doing this for me." Elena thanked Bonnie pulling her in a hug once more. Bonnie was about to answer when Caroline walked in.

"Hai can I join the hug too. I mean I am the one who made you girls look like sex on legs." Caroline beamed and widened her eyes at her two best friends. They did the same as they gazed at Caroline. She looked beautiful.

Caroline wore a strapless cream coloured gown. It was filled with layers but was stunning. Her Hair was to once side and a yellow coloured rose was planted on her ear. She wore cream coloured lipstick and eye shadow. She looked just as much as a princess as did Elena.

"You look breathtaking Care." Bonnie sighed as she eyed her friend in admiration. Elena nodded in agreement, her mouth hanging open a tad bit.

"I know right. But girlies I have made you into queens." Caroline beamed pulling her friends towards the mirror. The all gasped as they gazed at themselves and each other in the mirror.

Bonnie smiled widely and felt as if for once in her life she wasn't in the shadows of her best friends. She was just as beautiful as them.

"Wow." Elena smiled.

"Yeah." Bonnie grinned.

"Tell me about it. Without me, you girls would be looking as if you were poor. I AM A GENIOUS WORKER." Caroline affirmed beaming at the work she had done. She had changed her friends from plain old simple to stunning, jaw dropping Cinderella's.

They all laughed and pulled each other in for one last hug.

Bonnie, Caroline and Elena.

_The Three Musketeers,_

_The Three Princesses. _


	6. The ball

**Authors note: Hello there, I havent uploaded in ages because ive been a lazy ass with school and all but yeah hope you like. :) **

** Dont own the show, the characters, blah blah blah. **

**Chapter six: The ball.**

" DAMON! Hurry up they'll be here in a couple minutes!" Stefan called out to his brother who was getting ready upstairs. Stefan glanced down at his clock, 8:30. The girls would be here in a second and his idiot of a brother wasn't even ready.

"OH MY GOD DAMON!" Stefan called out once more fiddling with his bow tie in the mirror.

"Calm down brother. The sex god is here." Damon grinned strutting down the stairs in a black and white tux.

Stefan rolled his eyes and smirked at his brother arrogance. Damon grabbed his scotch and poured one for himself and then one for his brother.

"So when's Elena coming?" Damon asked passing his brother the scotch then drinking down his. He was excited to see her. He wondered what she would like. _A goddess probably. _

"They should be here soon. Be on your best behaviour Damon. Don't do anything that will make me want to hurt you." Stefan answered getting a glare from his brother who leaned against the wall.

"t_hey_?" he ignored his brother and wondered who he meant by 'they'.

"yes _they. _Elena, Tyler, Caroline and your date." Stefan replied checking his watch once more before sculling down his drink.

"My date? And who may that be." Damon asked narrowing his eyes at his brother and raising an eyebrow.

" Just wait and see." Stefan sent him a smirk. "Oh and Damon I am serious, don't do anything stupid." He warned him before turning to the door sensing that his girlfriend was to be there soon.

Damon pushed himself off the war and poured himself a drink once more, sculling it down.

"Holy Shit!" Damon turned to see what Stefan was cussing about and couldn't help but let his jaw drop when he saw _her._

_Bonnie._

Damon gaped at the caramel coloured beauty, dressed in a velvet strapless gown in awe. She looked…. ravishing. Her hair down in alluring curls, it made him melt. Her eyes bright green with Smokey eye shadow around them. And her lips coated with gloss. _God they were beautiful_. He wondered what it would be like to kiss them. _Amazing probably._ He let his eyes roam up and down her body until his eyes locked with hers. He had to admit, he admired her. Admired the way she looked tonight.

"Bonnie you look stunning." Stefan grinned down at her and she smiled in return.

"Thankyou Stefan. You look very handsome yourself. You should be excited to see Elena. She looks amazing." She replied pointing towards the car door. Damon watched as his brother's mouth dropped in awe. Damon couldn't see her though he was to busy gazing at Bonnie.

Bonnie turned her attention to him and sighed, "Damon." She nodded in his direction. There was tension and awkwardness from the other night. The other night when she had said some awful things, watched a tear escape from his eyes and got threatened by the bloodsucker. _Why did I agree to do this again?_

He cleared his throat snapping himself at of the trance she was putting him in. He remembered the other night and tensed at the beauty in front of him. She hurt him, bad and He hated her with so much passion. He wanted her dead and still did. He wanted to rip her throat apart more than anything in the world. He let himself break in front of her. He let her see a tear drop from her eyes. Damon never cried and now he showed the girl he hated the weak side of him. As much as she looked beautiful he still hated her.

_But god did she look hot._

"Bonnie." He glared back walking towards her slowly. He watched as she licked her lips nervously. He could feel the tension between them, the uncomfortableness that surrounded them.

"You look…decent." He lied eyeing her from top to bottom once more. He wanted to say Beautiful, stunning, breath taking, everything that explained what she looked like but that was un-Damon like and he wasn't going to give in that easy. Damon _never_ complimented someone he hated.

"Decent? You sure do know how to compliment a girl." She shook her head raising an eyebrow at him. She didn't expect him to say that she looked beautiful especially after the other night but still, 'decent' was cruel to hear especially after the effort she made to look good not that it was for him.

"I'm just stated my opinion, sorry if its hurtful, no wait I'm not sorry, I'm just being _honest_. To bad you put in so much effort to look good. Clearly didn't work out for ya." He smirked sending her a glare. He was lying of course but he had to be the mean, cruel Damon, even if the witch looked so damn sexy.

"You know what Damon. I don't give a fuck about what you think. I'm not here to impress you." She snapped back sending him a dirty before storming outside. He couldn't help but smirk. _Succeeded._ He sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets the way she looked tonight made her a hundred times harder to be a bitch to.

"Oh wow Elena. You look….I am the luckiest guy in the world" Damon heard Stefan state causing Elena to laugh. Damon walked over to the door and watched as Elena leaned in to kiss her boyfriend. She looked Breath taking and Damon couldn't help but fall for her all over again. He loved her.

He looked away feeling the tang of pain in his chest when Stefan and Elena kissed. He couldn't help but feel jealous. He hated it. Damon was not one to get jealous but Elena was a different story. She made guys fall to their knees. She made guys cry over her. Made them fall for her without out even trying. She made _Damon _fall to his knees. Made _Damon _cry for her. Made_ Damon_ fall for her.

"Oh my god will you to stop making out already, I don't want to be late." Caroline called out from the car revealing her werewolf boyfriend beside her. It snapped Damon out of his thoughts and he cleared his throat awkwardly as Elena approached him.

"Damon, you look handsome." She gave a small smile to him causing his heart to flutter like a little girls. He hated what she did to him.

"And you Elena look ravishing." He whispered grabbing her hand and brushing his lips past her knuckles. The stood there for a while gazing at each other and Damon wanted so badly to grab her and kiss the life out of her, but of course Stefan had to step in and ruin their moment.

"That she does." Stefan spoke wrapping his arm around his girlfriend waist and placing a kiss on her cheek. Damon narrowed his eyes at his brother before rolling his eyes as they walked off towards the direction of the car where Caroline and Tyler sat stuffing their tongues down each others throat.

_Pssht Couples._

He shook his head in disgust and turned to Bonnie who was making her way to the car.

"WHAT?" she spat glaring at him as he walked with her side by side. Their was quite a distance between them though.

"Nothing just wondering why you're here alone." He shrugged raising an eyebrow at her.

"Wait Elena didn't tell you?" Bonnie asked eyes a little widened. He narrowed his eyebrows and shook his head.

"What didn't I tell Damon?" Elena butted in eyeing them both once they reacher her.

"You didn't tell Damon that I was his date uh accompanying him."

"Oh right. See we thought it would be a better idea if he didn't know so that he wouldn't back out or anything." Stefan answered smiling nervously at Bonnie and Damon who both fumed in anger.

"Wait, what? She's my date." Damon asked eyeing them all. As much as Bonnie looked hot him Damon was not looking forward to her being his date especially with the hate and all.

"Im not your _date. _Im just accompanying you and trust me I don't want to be, but I have to for Elena." Bonnie frowned folded her arms in annoyance as Damon glared at her.

"Yeah well you're the last person I want to accompany"

"Oh and you think I want to spend my free time with you?"

"oh please what do you do in your free time, read? Spending time with me is a gift, so cherish it."

"Ahhhh you are so annoying."

"GUYS STOP!" Elena interrupted their arguing. Bonnie huffed in anger and Damon glared in return.

"Okay, look as much as you guys hate each other, your going to have to deal with it for one night. We don't know who were going to be facing tonight, but we need you both there. So Bonnie you will be accompanying by brother and Damon you will be glad that she is doing so. Where here to protect Elena remember?" Stefan ordered eyeing the both of them as they groaned and nodded in reply.

"Alright guys lets go." Caroline honked the car calling out at them to hurry.

"We should get going." Elena responded grabbing hold of the bottom of her dress and walking into to the car with Stefan following her. Bonnie and Damon looked at each other awkwardly before Damon spoke up,

"This is for Elena."

"Yep. I still hate you and you still hate me, but like Stefan said, for this one night were going to have to deal with it."

They were going to have to forget what happened the other night, for Elena's sake.

"Alright Bennett I'm up for that. Got to impress Elena somehow right?" Damon eyed her handing is arm at to her. She eyed it and he raised an eyebrow up at her. She wasn't so sure it was a good idea but she had to.

"Right." Bonnie rolled her eyes taking his arm and stepping in to the car.

Damon smirked to himself and whispered.

"Wouldn't expect holding hands with me, ay judgy?"

"Never in hell." She replied.

**30 Minutes Later:**

Damon, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, Caroline and Tyler had arrived at the ball. They all were attacked by stares and looks as people walked past them. Damon earned a couple winks and grins.

Bonnie couldn't help but gaze at the entire scene in front of her. People were all dressed up in lovely dresses and suits dancing about in the ballroom. Some were playing poker or gambling. Some were at the bar, some were laughing and talking and others were eating in a lovely dinning room.

"Never been to one of these have you witch?" Damon asked beside her. Her arm was still placed round his as she shook her head in answer still gaping at the sight. Damon chuckled at her expression.

"Lets go dance my love." Bonnie heard Stefan whisper in Elena's ear who beamed in excitement and walked off to the dance floor. Caroline and Tyler followed leaving Damon and Bonnie alone. She felt Damon tense uncomfortable as he watched Elena and Stefan walk off. She couldn't help but feel a little bad.

"Are you jealous Damon?" she asked genuinely wanting to know. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and she rose an eyebrow up at him.

"I don't get jealous." He replied pulling her towards the direction of the ballroom. He let his eyes roam over to Stefan and Elena who laughed and danced about with the rest if the couples. He glanced away quickly. He was lying.

"Well you sure do suck at hiding it." Bonnie stated giving him a small smile. He rolled his eyes in return.

"Bonnie?" they heard someone call out from behind them. Bonnie turned around and saw a very handsome Mason Lockwood. He gaped in return.

"Bonnie, wow you look amazing." He grinned at her grabbing hold of her hand and planting a kiss on it. She felt her cheeks turn bright red and Damon rolled his eyes at them both.

"Thankyou. You look very handsome in a suit." She replied earning a scoff from Damon. Mason glared at Damon then turned his attention back to Bonnie.

"Would you like to dance with me miss Bennett?" she grinned at the way he called her Miss Bennett and nodded.

"I would love to. Excuse us Damon." She said taking Mason's arm but Damon stopped her.

"Sorry Mason but Bonnie's here with me." He narrowed his eyes at Mason warning him off.

"Damon-" Bonnie spoke up glaring at him trying to pull her arm free.

"Im sure you wouldn't mind one dance Damon." Mason interrupted stepping closer to Damon glaring at him.

"Actually I do mind. Now leave dog." Damon ordered sending him a sneer.

"oh so now you own bonnie here do you? Im pretty sure she wants to dance with me so why don't you leave bloodsucker." Mason snapped back pushing Damon back. The push only sent damon a step back. The wolf was strong but not strong enough. Damon snarled and threatened his fangs.

"STOP! The both of you stop!" Bonnie ordered getting in between them before something serious began. Mason stepped back and Damon reformed his face back to normal.

"Leave canine before I hurt you." Damon warned once more glaring at him.

Mason growled beneath his breath glanced at Bonnie before walking off.

"What the hell was that?" Bonnie spat raising her eyebrows at him. Damon grabbed a martini off a waiter and sculled it down, popping the olive in his mouth, before saying,

"What was what?"

"Uh shooing off Mason like that. I wanted to dance with him."

"His to old for you."

"Oh my god your unbelievable." Bonnie rolled her eyes walking off. Damon sighed and followed after her.

"Come on Bonnie. Stop having a cry it's just a dance, with a dog might I add." That earned him a glare from Bonnie and he couldn't help but grin.

"God Judgey will you slow down." He pulled at her arm motioning for her to stop. She did so and turned towards him sending him daggers.

"If you so desperately want to dance then, will you dance with me Miss Bennett?" He asked handing his hand out for her to take. She raised her eyebrows in response and said,

"And why would I want to dance with you exactly?" He frowned at her response and placed his lifted hand back into his pocket.

"Maybe because I'm completely irrestible, a fantastic dancer and might I add that it would make Mason jealous?" _and Elena hopefully. _

Bonnie scoffed at his cockiness but couldn't help but consider dancing with him just because she wanted Mason to be jealous and what not.

"Fine, but you even think about placing your hands anyway except my waist I will cut you."

Damon smirked at that and nodded in reply. She walked off into the ballroom and Damon followed.

"Just know Damon I'm only dancing with you because I like dancing and because you shooed off mason so I have no other option." Bonnie clarified just before they stepped foot onto the dance floor. Damon rolled his eyes and pulled Bonnie up against him, snaking his arms round her waist as she hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"uh huh. Funny how theirs like a hundred other single guys around here." He smirked raising his eyebrows up at her. He liked toeing with her, liked pissing her off.

"Yeah but that's awkward and plus guys are meant to ask."

"Its not awkward bonnie, your just awkward and don't be so sexist." That gained a raised eyebrow from bonnie. "Look all I'm saying is that you look extremely hot tonight so theirs no need to be all uptight and shy."

"I'm sorry what? Did I just hear you say I looked hot, _extremely hot_?" _Oh shit you idiot- complimenting Bonnie when you're meant to hate her._

"No. Pssht don't flatter yourself Bonnie I said- I said… that it was extremely hot in here." If Damon could face palm himself right now without Bonnie noticing he would have. Bonnie rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I'm sure Damon, I'm sure." Was all that Bonnie said as she swayed with Damon on the dance floor. She couldn't help but grin. _"You look….decent." _He had said.

"Well you don't look as hot as Elena though." Damon said all to quickly trying to recover. Bonnie sighed against his neck and shook her head. He let his eyes wonder to Elena and Stefan for a second before wandering back to the stunning girl in his arms. _Dick._

"Thanks Damon way to a kill a girls mood." Bonnie muttered before pulling her head back and looking over to Elena. It wasn't the fact that Damon had said it, she couldn't give a rats ass about Damon's opinion, It was just the fact that _everyone_ saw Elena as better than everything and that kind of sucked for someone like Bonnie, who would try, yet not be good enough. It also wasn't the fact that Bonnie was jealous of Elena because Bonnie was beautiful, just not the way everyone saw Elena as beautiful. She was a different kind of Beautiful.

Damon felt like apologising but he knew it meant he had to give in and hide the dickish side of him but he still hated Bonnie and giving in was not his thing. Yes he did feel bad over what he said, because he knew how that felt. He knew how it was to be in someone's shadow, it was like that for him and Stefan. It was just the fact that he wouldn't and couldn't show Bonnie that he slightly cared if she was offended by what he said.

So all they did was dance. They danced in complete silence, just swaying and twirling about with the music until the point where two songs had gone by and bonnie had, had enough.

She sauntered off into the direction of the bar to be greeted by Jeremy and Matt.

"Bonnie! wow you look stunning" Matt grinned down at her pulling her in for a hug. She smiled up at her friend and said, "Thanks matt you're looking pretty fine yourself."

She let her eyes trail off to Jeremy for a second before turning back to Matt.

"Well yeah I guess I do look good in a suit ay? Anyway you and Damon dancing, How'd that go for yah?"

"eh, we weren't at each others throat I guess, so It was alright." She replied turning her head towards the direction of Damon and some blonde girl dancing, dirty dancing to be exact.

"Good. You better save me a dance alright I'm going to go talk to Elena and Stefan." He smiled down at her giving her a peck on the cheek before sauntering off to Elena and Stefan who were huddled up on a nice red coach laughing and making fun of what seemed like Damon.

That only left Jeremy and her. _Awkward._

"You look really pretty bonnie." Was what come out of Jeremy's mouth after a silent 5 minutes.

"Thanks." Was all Bonnie could say. She wanted to say more but was afraid that if she did all that would come out was the fact that he betrayed her with his ghost ex girlfriends. _Way too awkward. _

"So hows the magic going?" Jeremy asked sipping the martini in his hand. She eyed him suspiciously but let it drop as she felt the need to drink too.

"uh yeah its alright I guess, learnt a couple new spells."

"That's good. I heard Katherine's going to be here might want to try it out on her."

"yeah maybe."

Another unpleasant silence.

"Bonnie- I- im so sor-" Jeremy mumbled raising a hand to pull her into a hug. She stepped back. This was not going to happen he was not going to bring _'that'_ subject up and apologise over it for the millionth time.

"Please don't." Was all she said.

The conversation was officially way too uncomfortable and weird, so Bonnie ordered a scotch from the bar. That earned her a couple stares but she ignored them, she needed something strong. She heard Jeremy sigh before walking off.

Bonnie sat and sculled the drink down hating but also loving the sensation it brought to her throat.

Damon sighed against the blonde beauty's neck as she grinded up against him. It seemed all to dirty for a ball type dance but that didn't bother him neither did it bother the other dancers around him.

He rolled his eyes at Stefan, Elena and Mutt who all laughed and joked about him. _Jealous shits._ He glanced over to an emotional wreck Jeremy, who sat alone and tired. Then he laughed at Blondie and Wolf who were playing poker, something he had to do later.

And last but not least stared at the caramel beauty who laughed and flirted with a bunch of drunk men at the bar. She was tipsy, he could tell. He couldn't help but feel the need to walk over to her and stop her from drinking, it was un-Bonnie like and he feared that what he said was still on her mind.

He stopped himself from walking over and breathed in the smell of the blonde in his arms. _Mmmhhhh much better._

"Come outside with me." He mumbled against her shoulder tracing kisses around it. He was hungry, needed some blood, fresh blood.

She nodded in agreement and he pulled her outside sending a nod to Stefan who frowned in return and shook his head. Damon rolled his eyes and walked outside to suck the girl dry, no, not kill her just enough to fill him up, and he did so.

Damon compelled her to stay silent and she did so as he bit into her neck and drunk from her. He didn't kill her only left her to faint over the blood loss after giving some blood of his own to heal the bite marks. He lay her body against the bench in the garden making it seem as if she had fallen asleep and sauntered off to the direction of the house when he saw _her._

Her. The bitch. The slutty, two timing, whore bag.

_Katherine._

_Thanks for reading sorry if it sucked but yeah reviews pleassyy. Thanks. x_


	7. The bitch, The witch and The bloodsucker

_Katherine._

"Damon. Damon. Damon. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Little rude to be feeding off someone at a ball don't you think?" Katherine smirked dragging her long ivy blue ball gown as she strutted towards him, twirling a long luscious curl in her hand. Damon stood his ground and glared at the bitch, ignoring the way she looked tonight, tantalizing.

"Katherine, what the hell are you doing here?" He spoke through gritted teeth as she reached him. She gave him a wicked smile and fiddled with his collar, luring him in.

"Just came to see how everybody's doing." Damon scoffed at that. " Might I add that you look very irrestible tonight. God Damon, you just keep getting more attractive every time I see you, why's that? Getting laid by Elena are ya?" She winked looking him and down one last time. He growled beneath his breathe from the mention of Elena's name and grabbed hold of Katherines neck, getting ready to slam her against a tree. She beat him to it.

"Now, now Damon play nice, don't want to get hurt do you?" She slammed him against the tree and tightened her grip on his neck, baring her teeth to him.

"Fuck you." He spat back wincing as her nails dug into his wind pipe. She chuckled at that and said,

"No darling you've already done that. I must say Stefan was always the better lover then you were. How is he anyway?" she snickered loving the way his eyes turned dark. She hurt him, bad. He recovered a second later and broke a piece of wood from the tree, hiding it behind his back, preparing to stick it deep into her.

"Ah now come on Katherine we both know your lying. Have you forgotten the skills I had?" He flirted distracting her. He grabbed hold of her waist as her grip on his neck lossened. Her eyes twinkled in amusement for a second then turned back to a glare.

"No I'm sure Stefan was the one that was better in that department, reason why I loved him instead of you." She gave him an evil smile and he hid the hurt from his face. He smirked and pulled her against him. Katherine gasped and then chuckled. She was impressed.

"Why don't I show you then Katherine?" Damon whispered against her ear nibbling on her it, seducing her. She rolled her eyes but played along trailing her hand down his chest to his abs. Katherine was always up for a little fun, little did she know that the fun was all just for Damon. He patted her hair away and nipped her neck distracting her. It was then that he pulled out the wood from his back pocket and plunged it deep into her stomach.

_Bitch. Told you I had good skills._

She screamed out in pain and fell to the floor glaring up at Damon who gave her a bitchy smile. He blew her a small kiss and stormed off ready to find Stefan and the gang.

"DAMON YOU BITCH!" Katherine bellowed out pulling out the wood from her stomach.

Damon ignored her and raced inside were he found the Scooby doo gang all in one corner. Stefan saw him first and ran to his side.

"Damon where the hell were you? We've been looking everywhere for you, Katherine's here." Stefan said frowning his eyebrows at his brother. It was then that Damon realised that no one was in the ball room anymore just the gang and a bunch of other people all discussing things.

"Yeah I know I was just with her. What's going on? Where's everyone gone?" Damon asked eyeing Stefan and the gang. Elena spoke up.

"You were just with her! Damon are you okay? Where is she? What happened?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. We just got into an argument and I nearly killed her." Damon answered gaining a hug from a worried Elena.

"Nearly?" Caroline asked raising her eyebrows at him. He ignored her.

"He didn't kill her because we need her." Stefan answered sending a nod to his brother's direction thanking him.

"What do you mean? why do we need her?" Bonnie spoke up folding her arms around herself. Damon noticed she slurred her words a bit.

_Great a drunken witch, just what we need._

"Yeah, why? I thought she was like our biggest threat or whatever." Tyler questioned eyeing them in confusion. He was new to the supernatural thing. Damon rolled his eyes and answered him,

"She is, but Klaus is the bigger threat here. God why are you even here dog. Jeremy knows more then you do and his human."

Tyler growled and stepped forward, Damon did the same sending him a glare. Caroline stopped Tyler, but scowled at Damon.

"Look guys we don't have time to argue here. Stefan what are we gonna go?" Elena interrupted. _Always the peacekeeper. _

Stefan frowned in thought and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well now that _Damon's_ hurt her we cant just ask her to join us so we have to wait or Elena and I will go talk to her while the rest of you go back to the boarding house. We need to make a plan."

Damon groaned and rolled his eyes once more.

"God its late cant we just go to our own homes and meet up later or something."

"No Damon we need Katherine on our side and we need a plan to figure out what were going to do." Elena replied patting his arm. His arm tingled when she touched him.

"Yeah she's right. Bonnie says she's learnt some new spells so maybe we can use them on her." Jeremy added causing everyone eyes to drift off to Bonnie. Bonnie's mouth gaped open awkwardly.

"She's to drunk to perform any spells tonight." Damon spoke up for her, shaking his head at her but smirking at the fact that she was drunk.

"HEY! I am not!" Bonnie argued stepping forward. Damon scoffed and said,

"Well that's not what the scotch and martini say on your breath."

"I am not drunk! Why don't I try some of my new spells on you, huh Damon?" Bonnie glared preparing to send him an aneurism or something. Damon chuckled and said,

"Try your best."

It was then that Elena once again stepped in and stopped them.

"Will you both stop, please? We don't have time for this. Damon shut up and Bonnie…you're a little drunk" Elena said giving her a guilty smile. Bonnie opened her mouth to argue but closed it again; it was starting to get embarrassing. Damon hid a smile.

"Lets go then. Elena and Caroline you come with me. The rest of you, well meet you at the boarding house." Stefan ordered sending everyone off. He held back Damon for a second and said, "Be nice Damon. I'm serious." Damon pulled his arm away from his brother and said,

"Wow cant even thank me for not killing Katherine.."

"Thankyou." Stefan sighed before walking off with Elena who waved Damon a goodbye.

_Oh how I wish that wasn't just a wave._

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! The one time I decide to get drunk you just wont drop it will you!" Bonnie yelled in frustration rubbing her throbbing headache. Damon would not drop the fact that she got tipsy and was bugging her ever since they left the ball. Matt, Jeremy and Tyler were sitting in the Salvatore's living room awkwardly listening to them argue. It was frustrating to watch.<p>

"So you do admit that you were drunk?" Damon raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. She groaned in response and sat beside a silent Matt.

"All I'm saying is that we could of used your powers tonight _Bonnie_" He dragged her name knowing she hated that. " But no you were to busy being little miss judgey drunk."

"Oh shut the fuck up Damon, as if you could talk your drunk all the time!" She spat back glaring at the glass of scotch he had in his hand. He eyed it and slowly put it down.

"So? I'm a vampire we can't get drunk unless we want to. You on the other hand can get tipsy from just one glass." He argued lifting up the glass he put down and drunk from it in one go. He loved the sensation it brought to his throat. _Ahhh scotch._

"Oh so all of a sudden its okay for you to drink as much as you want but not okay for the non vamps." Bonnie bickered glaring in disgust.

"Exactly." He nodded sending her a smile. He offered the scotch to her and she sent him a death stare. He had won the argument and Bonnie growled in annoyance because of it.

"Ass." She mumbled. He smirked.

"Okay guys how about we stop the fighting and actually try and come up with a plan." Jeremy interrupted. Both Bonnie and Damon sent him a glare.

"Or not." He muttered then sat back down. Matt gave him a small pat on the back. He shrugged.

"No, Jeremy's right. You guys need to shut the fuck up! All this argue is getting to my head." Tyler spoke up rubbing his forehead. Bonnie felt tired herself so decided to drop it. Damon shrugged in boredom and leant against the wall sipping from his glass. He sent a wink to Bonnie's direction. She flipped him the finger.

"Alright then, has anyone thought of a plan?" Matt asked. The room fell silent in response except for Jeremy.

"Okay, I kind of have an idea." He told them leaning forward on the chair and clasping his hand together. Bonnie rolled her eyes, Matt listened, Tyler yawned and Damon scoffed.

"We'll leave it to Stefan, baby gilbert, but thanks for thinking of something." Damon said sarcastically and Jeremy frowned in annoyance. _Poor kid. _

"I guess we should all just go then." Bonnie said standing up to leave but the door swinging open stopped her. Stefan had Katherine thrown over his shoulder and Caroline stormed in looking like a mess. Elena was quiet looking beautiful as always.

"Your back." Damon announced only focusing on Elena.

"With Katherine." Bonnie finished helping Stefan with Katherine. She mumbled a few words and sent her levitating in the air. Damon eyed her, impressed. _Guess shes not that drunk._ She sent him a smirk.

"Yep and I look like a mess." Caroline confirmed lifted up her ruined dress. Tyler brought her in for a hug and whispered a few words that caused Caroline to laugh. Matt awkwardly watched why Damon felt like gagging.

"Alright Bonnie can you levitate her to the cellar? All the fighting with her kind of got me weak. " Stefan asked wincing as he lifted up his shirt to reveal a bleeding wound. Elena walked off and brought a blood bag for him.

Bonnie sent an unconscious Katherine floating towards the cellar. Damon followed and locked her.

"Nice trick." Damon complimented sarcastically, she rolled her eyes and stormed off in response.

"So has anyone come up with a plan?" Stefan asked the gang once Damon walked into the living room. Everyone shook their heads in response, Jeremy stayed silent.

"Right, well were going to have to come up with one before Klaus comes in for another attack." Stefan stated wiping a stain of blood from his lips. He rubbed a hand through his hair and Elena squeezed his arm in support, Damon's jaw tensed because of it.

"One question? Why do we need Katherine? I mean, we all known she's trying to run away from him so what makes you guys think she would want to join our team or whatever?" Tyler suddenly asked causing everyone to turn to him. The kid had a point.

"That is true, but more then anything Katherine wants him dead." Stefan answered. "I'm guessing that's why she would help us, we need her and she needs us." He finished.

Damon yawned in boredom and strutted off into his room.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Caroline asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"To bed. We're done with this conversation, right Stefan?" Damon smiled at his brother. Stefan rolled his eyes and nodded in return.

"Great! Night ya'll. _Night Bonnie_." He grinned down at Bonnie who glared at him in annoyance. He waved a quick goodbye and walked into his room slamming the door shut.

"Thank god his gone." He heard Bonnie mumble. He chuckled and yelled back,

"I heard that."

* * *

><p>It was 9am in the morning when Bonnie was ordered to go to the boarding house by Elena. She didn't know why she was needed, but apparently it was an emergency, so of course she had to be their, especially since the girl code was that if your friend is in an emergency or problem you <strong>must <strong>be there. The Boarding house was the last place she wanted to be after a hangover.

_God I regret drinking._

She yawned and turned her car engine off .She slammed her head against the wheel and the screeching sound of the horn pierced through her ears causing Bonnie's head to pound in pain.

"AHHHHHH!" she yelled lifting her head up only to slam it against the headboard. _Fuck my life, could my day get any worse._

It was then that the front door of the boarding house just happened to open with the one and only Damon Salvatore standing their eyeing her.

"Judgey is that you?" He called out chuckling at her. _Kill me now._

She stepped out of her car and slammed the door shut, only to be greeted by him standing there just inches from her face. She gasped and he smirked.

"Nice glasses. Hows the hangover going for you?" He grinned following her as she stormed off to the direction of his house.

"Great thanks Damon. How's the stalking going for you?" she spat back sending him one of his wicked smirks. His mouth dropped for less then a millisecond before he threw back a laugh. She sighed and walked into the Salvatore house to notice that no one but Damon was home. _Oh hell no._

"Damon where's Elena?" Bonnie asked staring up at Damon praying to god that Elena was home and that she didn't just leave her to be stuck with this bloodsucker alone.

Think again.

"She didn't tell you? Her and Stefan have gone road tripping to find Elijah." He grinned clearly amused at the fact that she didn't know. Bonnie fumed in anger causing Books and things to levitate in the air.

"Bonnie!" Damon yelled shaking her shoulders to snap her out of her trance. "Bonnie snap out of it!"

She did so causing all the books to fall to the ground, leaving a pile of mess. Damon groaned and frowned at her. She huffed in annoyance.

"You're helping me clean this up." He frowned leaning down to pick some books up.

"Ahhh I will just let me call Elena first." She sighed walking outside with Damon calling back out her in frustration. She ignored him once more and pulled out her phone and dialled Elena's number.

"Hel-"

"ELENA! HOW COULD? YOU'RE LEAVING ME HERE WITH DAMON TO GO ROADTRIPPING!" Bonnie interrupted, yelling at elena, through the phone, once she answered.

"Bonnie I wanted to tell you but I knew you would refuse if I did. I only need you stay a couple days at the boarding house. " Elena replied as Stefan mumbled an apology in the background.

"Elena you're my best friend, you know that if you just asked me I would have said yes. I did for the dance thing."

"I know im sorry."

"Why do I need to stay here anyway? What's wrong?"

"Well Stefan thinks that it would be better off if you watched over Katherine and the boarding house instead of just Damon alone. We both know how his like."

Bonnie nodded in agreement and turned back to the boarding house to see Damon lunging against the couch sipping his scotch. _Typical_.

"I'm going to kill you for this Elena but because this is an emergency and you're my best friend I will, but if I kill him or something, don't blame me."

That earned a laugh out of Stefan.

"Oh my god I love you Bonnie! Thankyou, Thankyou, Thankyou. I owe you big time!"

Elena thanked her as did Stefan. Bonnie sighed and said,

"Alright, I should go make sure Damon isn't killing Katherine or something. Ill seeya guys later. Have fun."

"K you too. Bye Bonnie."

Elena laughed before hanging up.

_This is going to be one hell of a weekend._


	8. The weekend with Satan

**CHAPTER 8:**

_**The weekend with Satan:**_

Damon eyed the caramel coloured skinned witch beside him. She was hot; he had to admit, especially when she was angry. Her skin burnt with anger and frustration. He loved it. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald green and when she stared or glared at someone, it felt like she was piercing your soul. Not that he had one.

His eyes darted to her lips, _god they were beautiful. _Deep inside he wanted to know how they would feel against his own but he would never admit that, not when he hated her and she hated him even more. He eyed her dark coloured curls admiring every single curl she had. He wanted to reach out, touch her hair like he did the night at the forest.

He then found himself staring at her chest. They were nice not too big and not too small, they were kind of perfect. He suddenly felt his manhood tightened against his pants. _Shit not now boy._ He groaned in his head silently covering the bulge with a pillow. He glanced away from her back at the screen knowing she was about to look at him, which she did.

He yawned in boredom taking a sip out of his drink. They were watching the one and only _Twilight._ Damon had watched it before when Elena had bought it for him and Stefan. It was torture they both hated it. So there he was watching the gay ass wanna be vampires and werewolves movie, glancing at bonnie because he was completely bored. Not that it was the only reason he was, she was kind of distracting.

They had been silent ever since bonnie found out that she had to stay over and the first thing she did was grab a movie. Of course the movie had to be something Damon hated. She hated twilight too but loved the fact that Damon was just dying.

"I can't take this anymore! I'm heading out." Damon groaned walking off to grab his jacket. Bonnie stood up and followed.

_No!_ This was not part of the plan; she wanted him to rage so that she could give him an aneurism or something, not leave.

"Wait!" she called out stopping him in his tracks. He turned towards her and raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

"The bar, why you gonna miss me?" he smirked winking at her. He knew it would piss her off but he did it anyway.

"Yes Damon I'm going to miss you so very much." Bonnie mumbled sarcastically in return. She rolled her eyes as he grinned down moving closer. She stopped him by placing a hand on his chest. "Don't. Even. Think. About. It."

"Fine I'm off then." Damon shrugged walking around her towards the door.

"Wait! You can't leave me here alone!" she called back stopping him once more.

"Well I'm tired of this place and that stupid movie, so are you gonna come with me or not?" He spoke raising his eyebrows and sighing at the silence she gave him.

"Okay ill come." She finally muttered. He grinned and she glared in return.

"Wow you gonna really miss me ay?" Damon chuckled. She ignored his comment.

"Wait here I'll go get changed." She muttered before grabbing her bag and running off upstairs into the spare room.

Damon sat down quietly listening to the sound of her changing. He was tempted to go upstairs and get a good peek but new she would kill him, so he stayed put and just listened.

The door opened 5 minutes later with bonnie in a strapless red dress, not too fancy. It was short and revealed a lot of leg, something he liked a lot. He licked his lips and smirked as she glared at his stare. She bent down to put on her shoe and suddenly showed a lot of ass, something he liked a lot too. _Oh god Bonnie Bennett you're killing me. _

He rubbed the bulge in his pants making it go away and thought of something that would turn him off, something disgusting. _Stefan._ It helped.

"You ready to go?" bonnie asked snapping him back from his thoughts. He grinned and nodded in reply.

"I'm shocked you're actually coming with me Bennett." He chuckled as he put on his leather jacket. She had no clue what he was going to put her through. "I mean you want to spend time with me, Damon Salvatore, the vampire you so hate very much. I can tell that's a lie."

"Shut the fuck up Damon, before I change my mind." She groaned and he chuckled once more before walking out the door.

Something about being alone in the boarding house scared her, so she followed.

**1 hour later:**

Bonnie groaned in annoyance as she watched a_ very_ drunk Damon grind against two girls while she sat at a booth all alone. She rolled her eyes at the wasted skanks rubbing themselves over Damon. They were stupid and pathetic. He was just using them so that later he could go and drink the living crap out of them. Not that she cared if they did die or whatever, they were whores. Still it was wrong, but who was she kidding, it was Damon Salvatore, he didn't care if it was wrong or not.

Damon had been watching bonnie death stare the skanks he had been dancing with and loved the fact that she hated it. He sent her a wink and she flipped him the birdie. He grinned to himself and grabbed hold of one of the girl's head and kissed her looking straight into Bonnie's eyes as he did. Bonnie glared at him in disgust and turned away from him. She sculled down her drink and walked off to the bar.

Damon frowned pulling his lips off of the blonde bimbo he had in his arms as he watched Bonnie walk off. He followed and sat on the bar stool beside her. She sighed and rolled her eyes,

"Got bored of your skanks did you Damon?"

"No not at all, I just felt a little bad for you since you're all alone and bored." Damon replied sending her a smirk, she glared back.

"I was doing fine thanks."

"I'm sure Bonnie. Whatever you say."

Bonnie ignored him and asked the bartender for a glass of champagne. Damon smirked and told the bartender to bring some shots out. Bonnie eyed Damon frowning her eyebrows at him.

"How bout we skip the boring drinks and have some fun." Damon grinned grabbing a bottle of Vodka, pouring it into the glass.

"You're kidding me right." Bonnie stared as Damon threw back the shot. He sighed and passed her glass over. He raised his eyebrows, challenging her to drink.

"Come on Bonnie, loosen up a bit, your so plain its boring. I know deep inside theirs a dark, crazy, slutty side of you." Damon gave her one of his wicked sexual stares and bonnie swallowed nervously.

"I'm not plain and boring." Bonnie muttered to herself. _Am I? _It was probably the reason why she didn't get much of the attention from boys as Caroline and Elena did, maybe she was as boring and dull as Damon thought of her to be.

_NO! I can be dark. I can be crazy. I can be a slut!_

"Now's the perfect time to prove it." Damon provoked snapping Bonnie out of her thoughts. Bonnie nervously nibbled at her lip and looked over to Damon who smiled eagerly. The next thing Bonnie knew she was doing was throwing down the shot. Damon chuckled and said,

"That's more like it."

They both began knocking back their shots over and over again till the point where Bonnie was drunk and Damon was vampire drunk.

"How about we make this even more fun?" Damon grinned slurring his words.

"Yeah what are we gonna do?" Bonnie hiccupped causing them to collapse in hysterics, which gained them a few stares.

"Lets play truth or dare?" Damon chuckled sculling back the vodka from the glass. Bonnie pulled it out of his hands and took a swig herself. She made a face after she pulled back causing Damon to cackle.

"Isn't that a little childish?" Bonnie said tilting her head slightly at Damon.

"Doesn't have to be," He answered sending her a wink. Never in a million years would they have thought to be getting drunk together and enjoying it.

"Fine. Truth or Dare?" Bonnie asked grinning at him joyfully.

"Dare." Damon answered bobbing his head to the beat of the music that played in the background. It gave Bonnie an idea.

"I dare you to go on the dance floor and dirty dance." Bonnie giggled in excitement and Damon chuckled and walked over to the dance floor gaining a couple of stares.

"Cue sexy music!" Damon ordered the bartender and he did so. Only girl in the world by Rihanna blasted through the speakers causing Bonnie to roar with laughter, Damon chuckled and shock his head as he began to sway his body with the music.

He grabbed a hold of some girls hands and dragged them onto the floor with him. They all began to grope and rub themselves against Damon who strictly enjoyed every bit of it. It was then that a bunch of other people walked onto the floor and joined the dancing.

Bonnie giggled as Damon ordered her over, she followed and joined in on the dancing. She wrapped her arms around his and he did the same round his waist. They danced and twirled around until the song ended. Returning back to the bar Damon still had his arm snaked around her waist.

"Alright, my turn." Bonnie grinned eyeing the vampire she once hated. Drunken Bonnie was actually enjoying his company.

"Okay truth or dare?" Damon asked her taking a swing from the bottle.

"Mmmhh Dare!" Bonnie squealed back in excitement as Damon looked deep into thought. She eyed him and noticed that he was quite the handsome man. She knew she always thought so but now she really took him in. He had a chiselled jaw and a lovely nose with soft delicious looking lips. Bonnie licked her own lips at the thought of his. His hair was a dark midnight colour that Bonnie found the need to run her hands throw it and his eyes an ice blue colour that were tantalizing.

"I've got it!" he yelled snapping Bonnie out of her thoughts." I dare you to kiss that man right there!" Damon dared pointing to an old looking man who looked as if he was in his 50s. Bonnie mouth gaped open and she cringed in disgust.

"Ewwww, no way!" Bonnie shock her head and Damon frowned down at her.

"Aw come on Bonnie live a little. Please?" Damon pouted causing a roll of the eyes from Bonnie. She sighed and said,

"Fine, but if you tell anyway I will kill you, witch style."

He chuckled and nodded.

"Yes mam! Now go get him."

And that was the exact thing Bonnie Bennett, the simple, grade A, good girl, did. She stormed up to this old man, who was sculling back drinks, grabbed a hold of his collar and before he could respond slapped her lips against his. He responded by sticking his tongue in her mouth. She pushed him off, wiped her mouth in disgust and walked off to Damon. The man stared back at her in complete shock and confusion. Damon laughed at his expression and high fived a disgusted Bonnie Bennett. He definitely liked this side of Bonnie.

"That was disgusting." Bonnie grimaced chugging back the bottle of vodka.

"That was awesome. My go!" Damon grinned.

"Okay, truth or dare?" Bonnie asked frowning at the empty bottle.

"Truth."

Before Bonnie knew it she asked the one thing that her non-drunk self would want to know.

"Do you only love Elena because you think she's Katherine or atleast want her to be?"

It was then that everything became silent and awkward. The grin on Damon's face fell and suddenly he didn't seem so drunk anymore. Bonnie stared back at him and didn't feel so drunk herself either.

"No." He answered after a moment of silence.

"Then why do you love her Damon? Why cant you see that she's happy with Stefan? If you love her so goddamn much why don't you just let her be happy?"

Bonnie blurted out suddenly becoming to serious for a drunk girl. The not drunk at all Bonnie was back and so was the normal Damon.

"That's too many questions, I only said truth once." He gave her a dark glare and payed for the vodka, before walking out. Bonnie sighed and picked up her purse, following him. She was curious to know and wasn't going to give up until he answered her.

"Why cant you answer the questions Damon?" Bonnie asked once they stepped out. Damon groaned in annoyance.

"Because Its none of your business witch."

"Why should I believe that you don't love Elena because she looks like Katherine? Why should anyone believe that? Why should Elena? Huh?"

"Done with your stupid questions judgey!" Damon snapped back raising his voice in anger.

"Stefan loves Elena, he'll do anything for her, risk his own life even! Why do _you_ deserve her, Damon?"

Bonnie knew that she was being cruel and annoying, but it always bugged her knowing that Elena loved both Stefan and Damon. It bugged her that Damon would kiss Elena behind his own brother's back. It pissed her off that Damon didn't even let it bother him that he would sleep with Elena any day, even though he had a brother who so dearly loved him and Elena.

The whole Damon betraying his brother pissed her off in general.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT! You think I don't know how much my brother loves her? I SEE IT EVERYDAY BONNIE! Its in my fucking face every single day! I** don't** deserve her. Stefan deserves her, but im too much of an asshole to let my brother have her. I've always hated it. Always hated knowing that my brother had everyone's love first. It was like that with my Father! My own father hated me and loved the oh so caring and kind Stefan. **KATHERINE**! Goddamn the woman I loved with all my heart and soul loved Stefan more!"

Damon shouted causing Bonnie to flinch. They were in complete darkness and Bonnie couldn't quiet see if Damon was crying or not, but it hurt _her. _It hurt her knowing that he went through so much and yet kept it bottled inside the whole time. She couldn't help but feel bad for him, she couldn't help but cry.

She heard him whimper and she felt the need to walk over to him and wrap her arms around him, telling him that he mattered just as much as Stefan or anyone else.

"I don't deserve Elena's love, I know that, but for so stupid reason Elena's the only one who doesn't make me feel as if I'm last choice. I love Elena because shes _nothing _like my father or Katherine. I love her because she's selfless and kind and _nothing _like me. She's complete opposite. She's someone who makes you feel wanted and needed and cares for you know matter what you've done. I tried to kill her brother Bonnie. I abused one of her best friends. I've done everything she should hate me for but yet she doesn't. That's why I love her, because she makes me feel real and loved and human again. I love her Bonnie and I don't think I could ever **stop** loving her."

It was then that she heard Damon fall to the floor and she rushed to his side only to see him sobbing quietly. It was scary and unreal for Bonnie to see this, but it also meant that she accepted him through all his faults and problem.

He was like everyone else, had problems like everyone else, maybe even worse then what anyone had gone through. He was a fucked up, damaged vampire and Bonnie realised why Elena cared about him so much and was thankful that she did, because even though Bonnie hated Damon and wanted him dead she knew that without him and all his faults they all would be dead. So as she wrapped her arms around him and let him quietly sob in her arms she was thankful for his existence, she was thankful for Elena.

At that moment, it didn't matter if they were drunk or not, because that night would never be forgotten. That night was the start of a demented, unbelievable, irrational friendship between a not so perfect vampire and a not so hateful witch.


End file.
